Nosotros
by Kath Mc Kolin
Summary: "De todas formas, ¿qué demonios hace todo el mundo en mi habitación?" "Apoyo moral." "¿Qué haríamos si te suicidas?"


**Summary: "De todas formas, ¿qué demonios hace todo el mundo en mi habitación?" "Apoyo moral." "¿Qué haríamos si te suicidas?"**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, solo encuentro armar historias con estos personajes de gran entretención. Stephanie, gracias.**

**Enjoy:)**

**XXXXX**

**Nosotros**

**By: Kristen V. Cullen**

"_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves.  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you.<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do.  
>The jury is out, but my choice is you."<em>

_-Ours, Taylor Swift-_

_**14:30 hs. Swan & Cia Indrustrias- Edificio Central (Chicago).**_

"_¿Alguna sugerencia para matar el tiempo?"_

Pulsó el botón de Enviar y entró al elevador. Había pocas personas, rostros grises a juego con ropa gris. Se preguntó lo que le diría él.

"_-¿No te alegras que sea yo y no Alice quien esté en este cubículo contigo? Digo, si fuera ella me imagino un encabezado como -Masacre Coco Channel, siete muertos en un elevador, ahorcados con sus propias corbatas horribles."_

Conociéndolo, simplemente se mirarían hasta que el primero riese por la situación.

¿Cómo podía extrañar verlo manejar el trasto rojo -ese que él tanto odiaba pero que insistía en conducir cada vez que daban un paseo- con cualquier música de fondo? Es decir, había pasado una semana. No era nada del otro mundo.

Respiró hondo. Iría al hotel, haría las valijas, una charla corta con su padre en la empresa y podría volver a su acogedora casa, con Reneé y el pastel de chocolate que ella siempre hacía para su regreso, con sus mejores amigos y Edward reuniéndose en su habitación. Volver a su mundo, dejar de regalar su tiempo, dejar de actuar como "la niña de papá".

No quería volver a hablar con Charlie sobre lo mucho que él desaprobaba a su novio. Ni tampoco recriminarle que la perra de su prima seguía molestándola.

"_-Sabes que no durarán mucho, princesa. El tío lo odia, estás bañada en oro pero actúas como la pobre pueblerina, él en realidad es un pueblerino. ¿En que mundo paralelo crees que vives?"_

La perra de Alison podía irse bien al infierno. O quedarse con la empresa. Era lo mismo.

Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio le vendería su alma al diablo? Ya bastante con regalarles a él y su tío el tiempo que le pertenecía por derecho mientras iba de visita.

Su padre y ella tenían puntos de vista completamente opuestos. Necesitaba su "vida y novio pueblerino". Sí, ese que era más inteligente que cualquier modelo con el que Alison se hubiera acostado. Prefería mil veces el amor que le daba a la frivolidad del mundo del que Reneé la había sacado.

Edward nunca tendría que preocuparse por ello. Bella tendría que hacerlo si lo perdía, si todo se le escapaba de las manos.

La sonrisa torcida, el sarcasmo que la sacaba de sus casillas, esos besos que le daba a pesar de que ella se "resistiese". Esos ojos esmeralda que brillaban cuando la veían. Las veces que le regalaba una rosa sin motivo alguno. _"__Es__que__tu__belleza__me__pedía__a__gritos__un__regalo.__" _Mentiroso, dulce y mentiroso.

Hasta adoraba las frases cursis, que él se empeñaba tanto en decirle sabiendo lo ridículas que sonaban.

Todo era suyo. Charlie no podía quejarse, su hija tenía al mejor chico del mundo a su lado. Uno que la había aceptado incluso antes de que quisiera sacarse la máscara de altanera y rebelde.

Tragó fuerte, olvidando el mal momento que había pasado con su disque familia, y subió al auto de la empresa directo al hotel a terminar sus deberes. Directo a Forks.

-De vuelta a casa.

**XXXXXX**

_**20:00 hs. Mansión Cullen (Forks).**_

"_-¿Podrías, por el amor de Dios, dejar de caminar? Vas a hacerle un maldito hoyo al piso. Esme nos matará y no llegarás a tener ese reencuentro de película con tu novia-Rose suspiró, pasando nuevamente una de las páginas de su revista-. Bella me matará si dejo que Esme nos mate y de verdad, de verdad, no quiero morir. Menos a manos de una castaña sanguinaria con jet-lag._

_-¿Sabes que lo que dices no tiene sentido?-comentó él, a lo que la rubia casi sonrió._

_-¿He logrado que te detengas?_

_-Sí._

_-Entonces lo tiene para mi-enarcó una ceja y se tiró en su cama, tapándose el rostro con un brazo._

_-No te sientas mal hermano-comentó Alice desde alguna parte de su cuarto-. Es difícil ganarle._

_-De todas formas, ¿qué demonios hace todo el mundo en mi habitación?_

_Casi pudo ver como Jasper rodaba los ojos-Apoyo moral._

_-¿Qué haríamos si te suicidas?_

_-Si les prometo bajar en diez minutos, ¿me dejarían solo?"_

Ahora estaba encerrado en su habitación, casi contando los minutos antes de que Alice entrara a la fuerza, y con su celular en una mano.

"_¿Alguna sugerencia para matar el tiempo?"_

Ese mensaje llevaba haciéndolo sonreír desde la noche pasada. ¿Qué tan patético era eso?

"_Poco si tienes en cuenta que casi caminas por las paredes."_

Bella podía mandarle millones de mensajes de ese estilo y él seguiría sabiendo que en realidad no quería escribir "Te extraño" en palabras exactas. Porque ya se lo había dicho en un murmullo cuando hablaron por teléfono, y ya había sido demasiado para el carácter de su chica.

La extrañaba. Muchísimo.

Se preguntaba si estaría más tranquilo si Charlie Swan lo quisiera solo un poco como yerno.

¿Era tan extraño? Los padres suelen ser así con los novios de sus hijas. Debería relajarse.

Aunque estaba seguro de que si fuera por el señor Swan su cuerpo aparecería en una zanja con un solo chasquido de dedos.

A veces imaginaba todo lo que haría ese hombre con tal de que Bella se consiguiese un "mejor partido" –no tenía que decirlo, pero agradecía esa pequeña discusión que había tenido su novia cuando su padre lo vio por primera vez-.

¿Y la prima de Bella? Ah, esa chica seguro que lo detestaba. Alison no era demostrativa, su novia se lo había explicado bien.

"_De su boca solo sale veneno". _

Pero él sabía bien que la razón por la que los ojos azules y fríos como el hielo lo miraban con tanto odio concentrado, a fin de cuentas él "le había quitado a su adorada prima".

La Swan amaba a Bella, aunque pareciese todo lo contrario. Entonces, que un desconocido lograra que la hija de Charlie se peleara con su padre la sacaba totalmente de quicio. Más que nada que ahora su prima la mandara directamente al demonio sin escalas. A casi toda la familia.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y bufó ansioso. Siempre se ponía ansioso con Bella, era algo que no controlaba. A veces le sorprendía como esa chica lo hacía tan ciclotímico. Había sido así desde el comienzo..

-¡Edward!-cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el grito de su hermana-. ¡Baja ya es tu..!

El timbre de la casa sonó antes de que Alice le recordara que era "su cumpleaños". Su maldito decimoctavo sin una novia que lo besara y le dijera lo mucho que lo amaba.

Edward gruñó tratando de sopesar la idea de atrincherarse por el resto del día en su condenada habitación, Bella ni siquiera había mandado un mensaje para felicitarlo. ¿Y si lo había olvidado? No, él no podría recuperarse de ese golpe.

-Basta maldita sea-su celular casi voló por los aires –o casi fue lanzado por los aires- cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Con que ahora a sus hermanos se les ocurría ser sensibles…

-Con un demonio, les dije que en un minuto..-el resto de las palabras quedaron en el aire ante la imagen surrealista que se presentó ante sus ojos.

Isabella Swan, su chica, la que vivía sorprendiéndolo, estaba en _su_ puerta.

Vio las valijas en el suelo, la ropa de viaje, el pelo atado en un desordenado moño y su rostro cansado. Había subido las escaleras –y quien sabe que más- corriendo, por lo que sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración agitada. Pero nada, absolutamente nada, hizo menos hermosa la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le había dado antes de hablar.

-Espero no haber llegado muy tarde-se lazó a sus brazos y entrelazó sus pequeñas manos en su nuca, él la tomó por la cintura casi por reflejo-. Sorpresa. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Edward sonrió y la alzó por los aires, sonriendo más que ella si era posible y uniendo sus labios.

-Te extrañé-murmuró extasiado.

Nada podía comprarse a esto.

-Yo muchísimo más.

Nadie podía interponerse entre ellos.

**XXXXX**

_El año casi estaba llegando a su fin cuando Kristen por fin pudo escapar de la horda de orcos malignos y salir de la cueva de laberintos sin fin cuando.._

_**Suprimir.**_

**Buenas noches/días/madrugadas/tardes a todas mis queridas lectoras que siguen soportando mis lapsus de inconciencia por aquí. Bueno, como decía antes de borrar, estamos tocando fin de año y adivinen que ¡Por fin se ha terminado mi año de colegio! –me quedan materias para rendir, pero por lo demás he de decir que estoy libre-. Así que vuelvo a mi amor, la escritura, y a mi hobby de tratar de calentar sus corazones y sacarles un sonrisa –y destilar azúcar por lo que parece-. No voy a venirme con excusas, mi plan es regresar por tres meses y un poco más de libertas, pero nada es seguro. Por ahora, espero que les haya entretenido, es algo que tenía entre borradores hace mucho y no termina de convencerme. Algo me dijo que tenía que subirlo. Sus opiniones variadas, buenas o malas, son bienvenidas.**

**C'est la vie. Nos leemos queridas.**

**KVC.**


End file.
